Mothers' day
by PotterFan500
Summary: Ron murmured softly into Hermione’s hair, ‘When should we share our news with the world?’ ‘I don’t know…part of me wants to tell but part of me wants to keep it secret, just between you and me, so it stays special.’ Follows 'Undo your past Ron Weasley'


Mothers' day

Hermione and Ron stood on the balcony of the Burrow, arms around each other. A warm, early morning summer breeze wafted through Ron's long ginger hair and Hermione's soft brown curls. A brilliant red sun was rising in the distance, coming over the hills and village that surrounded the Burrow.

Ron murmured softly into Hermione's hair, 'When should we share our news with the world?'

'I don't know…part of me wants to tell but part of me wants to keep it secret, just between you and me, so it stays special.' Hermione hesitated, took a deep breath, then continued. 'Also, it's only been a little while and …well…you know.' Hermione did not need to finish her sentence. Ron held her tight and re-assured her, 'but y'know even if the worst did happen and the worst were to happen, err, which of course it won't' he hastily added catching Hermione's suddenly anxious expression 'we're not gonna be able to hide our feelings from our families are we?' Burying her face in Ron's shoulder she nodded. Her muffled response came: 'yes and besides, my parents are coming here later as its mother's day, so it would be a good time to…'. She smiled, contemplating the forthcoming expressions on her parents' faces. Ron couldn't quite make out what Hermione had said, with his jumper in her mouth, but had picked up the words 'parents, mother's day and later' and pieced together the rest.

…

'So,' Ron informed his family later on 'we're all going over to Hermione's parents in a bit, using floo powder'.

'Really? We'll be going into a real muggle house?!' Mr Weasley exclaimed excitedly. Ron ignored him. 'They're doing lunch for us'. 'Where's Hermione?' asked Mrs Weasley.

'Oh she doesn't know how to use floo powder…I mean, she's feeling a bit dizzy so her Dad's picking her up.' Ron replied, in a fluster, realising he'd nearly given the game away.

At the same time, in another part of the house, Hermione was phoning her parents, telling them to come to the Burrow. She'd seen the other Weasleys using floo powder earlier, but as it was nearing the end of the holidays, she'd guessed they were visiting Diagonalley.

Hermione happily kissed Ron good-bye and settled down to await her parents' arrival, curling up with her latest book, "Personal growth in the magical world"

…

A few hours later a sharp rap at the door signalled Hermione's parents arrival. Hermione got up from the bed excitedly, having not seen her parents for ages, making sure the book was well out of sight.

'Mum!' she exclaimed, opening the door 'Dad!'. She gave her parents quick, one armed hugs.

'They've all gone shopping in Diagonalley for a while. I'm sure they'll be back soon' she assured them.

In the meantime, with a loud popping sound which alarmed some of the passing muggles, Ron, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, George, Harry and Ginny appeared out of thin air on a quiet muggle street. The Weasleys started towards what Ron recognised as Mr and Mrs Granger's house. They knocked on the door, Arthur almost jumping with excitement, but no answer came. Ron tried the doorbell, but soon regretted this. Not only was there no answer, but Mr Weasley became fascinated with this device for calling habitants to the door. 'Ingenious' he said, pressing the button for the 6th time…several minutes later his excitement had abated. 'Hmm…what am I doing wrong? I'm sure this is how to signal entry to a muggle house,' puzzled Arthur. 'clearly, you're wrong, Arthur,' snapped Molly. 'for goodness sake let's use our Patroni to send a message and find out where the Grangers are.' She took out her wand, muttered 'Patroniumus', waved it once and a weasel jumped out of the end.

Moments later, Mrs Granger shrieked! A transparent weasel had just appeared next to her out of the air. It spoke in Ron's voice.

'Where the bloody hell are you?' it enquired, looking over at Hermione 'We're outside your mum and dad's house.'.

'But… I told Ron this morning that you were coming here. Oh, he never listens, not even when I'm pr… projecting my voice. I'm practicing voice projection, for my singing, you know' she finished hastily.

Immediately she drew her wand and sent a transparent blue rabbit to the Weasleys.

After listening patiently to a rather huffy blue rabbit with Hermione's admonishing tone telling Ron off for not listening to her, they were able to establish their meeting place had in fact been the Burrow, all along. Having discussed and tactfully negotiated with her parents that their living room with its traditional three-piece suite was rather too snug to comfortably accommodate 12 people and the Burrow with its magical ability to expand to fit any number of visitors was a more practical venue for an extended family mothers' day gathering, Hermione was cross that Ron had been oblivious to her plans.

Not wishing to annoy Hermione further, they immediately apparated back to the Burrow. Molly had great admiration for and sympathy with her daughter-in-law. Ron had unfortunately inherited his father's selective hearing. Not for the first time Molly marvelled out loud at how Ron had managed to find such a gem as Hermione although Ron, ever practical, had pointed out it was no mystery, he'd found her on his very first train ride going to Hogwarts. Molly wondered, to herself this time, how long it would be until…

Safely installed back in the Burrow, both mothers sat side by side. Whilst Molly was busy un-wrapping gifts from Ginny, George, Bill and Charlie, Jane was avoiding her daughter's eye. She swallowed her disappointment, telling herself that clearly Hermione was pre-occupied with more important things. Come to think of it, Hermione did seem a little distracted, holding her belly a lot and she looked paler than usual. Her feelings of hurt turned to concern. Was Hermione unwell? She did seem to be holding back, what was it? 'Ah, maybe!...'. The thought flitted across her mind, but she quickly dismissed it before it could implant itself. Jane knew Hermione and Ron were committed to developing their careers more than anything else and they were both still young, at 25, but nonetheless _she_ was starting to feel broody, not for another child herself, but for the joy of grandmotherhood which friends had reliably informed her was the best thing in the world…

Hermione's voice cut into her thoughts. 'Mum and Molly, me and Ron have presents for you, but the gifts haven't arrived yet, but we have cards for you.'

'Yeah "Merlin on-spell shopping" really need to sharpen up their system – "Buy now and receive in time for mother's day!" – Huh!' Ron invented, passing his card to Molly whilst Hermione passed hers to Jane.

Both mothers opened their cards simultaneously and read:

_To a wonderful (grand)mother,_ (they'd magically altered the cards).

_Have a great day!_

_Next year, they'll be a new little addition to our family, another generation of Weasleys to join our happy family gatherings!_

_Lots of love, Ron and Hermione xxxx oooo_

The expressions on Jane's and Molly's faces quickly turned from plain satisfaction, to pure elation! Jane was in such happiness, she dropped her card, embracing her daughter, tears streaming down her cheeks. As she held her, Jane felt the tiniest flutter from deep inside her daughter's womb. The flood gates opened wider at this.

'My little princess is having a baby!' Robert (Mr Granger) exclaimed, being careful not to embrace his daughter too tightly.

Molly drew Ron into her tight embrace, tears of happiness running like rivers down her cheeks. 'My little baby is going to have a baby!', she sobbed whilst smiling.

'Mum, you're squeezing her too hard!' Ron mentioned as Hermione was drawn in to her mother-in-law's tight embrace.

Over three packs of magical Kleenex were used up that evening, not just by the two grandmothers. Molly was crying so much, Arthur had to do the cooking.

Later on, Hermione sat with three hands, as well as hers, placed on her belly…

Hermione and Ron stood on the balcony of the Burrow, arms around each other. A warm, late evening summer breeze wafted through Ron's long ginger hair and Hermione's soft brown curls. One of Ron's hands was on Hermione's belly, where their tiny baby was still moving around. He smiled as he felt the tiniest flutter underneath his fingers. Hermione placed her hand on her bump, rubbing it gently with her hand and smiled down at it. The sun was setting in the distance, descending over the hills and village that surrounded the Burrow…


End file.
